Una apuesta y un beso
by CriXar
Summary: Eli y Kord han hecho una apuesta acerca de una especialista de babosas. ¿Quieren ver que pasa?


-Será mejor que tengas preparado tu oro, amigo.- rió Kord.- Por que vas a perder. Estoy seguro.

-No lo haré.- contestó Eli desafiante.- Entraré ahí, lo haré y serás tú quien tendrá que pagar.

-Pues entra ya y veamos quien tiene razón entonces.- dijo el troll con una gran sonrisa empujando la puerta para que pasara el muchacho. El Shane respiró profundo y entró.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Pronto acercándose al ingeniero con curiosidad.

-Eli y yo hicimos una apuesta.- explicó riendo.- Él apostó a que podría besar a Trixie y yo aposté a que se acobardaría y no lo haría.

-Oh, esa es una enorme coincidencia, por que...

-Sshhh, esto lo tengo que ver.- interrumpió Kord.

La mencionada chica estaba en la sala de mapas revisando coordenadas de cavernas. No había visto a Eli entrar aún. Él la miraba desde la entrada aún, planeando su estrategia. Finalmente se armó de valor para acercarse.

-Hey, Trix.

-Oh, hola, Eli.- dijo ella volteando con algunas hojas aún en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tenía que terminar algunas investigaciones sobre las cavernas y sus babosas para mis vídeos. ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo curiosidad.- dijo él con una nerviosa sonrisa.- Y, ¿quieres algo de ayuda?

-Claro. ¿Puedes pasarme esos mapas de allí?- pidió ella. El muchacho tomó las enrolladas hojas, pero al regresar con ella su vista pasó por la puerta, donde el enorme troll le miraba burlón señalando a la camarógrafa.

Debía apresurarse con eso. El Shane se lo pensó un poco y halló una manera. Caminó por detrás hacia Trixie, y al acercarse para entregarle los mapas, fingió tropezar y caer sobre ella, arrinconándola contra la mesa de trabajo. El golpe lo aproximó bastante a su rostro.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó confundida observando como se acercaba lentamente a su cara con sus ojos cerrados. El pelinegro los abrió rápidamente para ver que había fallado.

-Oh, eh, lo siento. Me tropecé.

-Ya veo.- respondió extrañada. Ambos se separaron y regresaron al trabajo. Kord no podía para de reír desde donde los observaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó Eli al verla trazar con dificultad una ruta en uno de los papeles.

-Un poco. Sostén esta cosa mientras intento marcarla.- indicó ella. El lanzador se colocó a sus espaldas y retuvo las esquinas del mapa. Aprovechando su cercanía con su blanco, se inclinó lo suficiente como para sentir su mejilla contra la suya. Estiró sus labios cuidadosamente, creyendo que por fin lo lograría. En cuanto la pelirroja volteara, los presionaría contra su boca.

Lo que no contaba era con que Trixie separaría sus manos bruscamente de su trabajo antes de admirarlo finalmente hecho.

-¡Listo!- exclamó feliz. Con su mano izquierda golpeó violentamente el rostro de su amigo.

-¡Ouch!

-Ah, Eli, lo siento.- chilló acercándose al herido. Separó sus manos de su rostro para ver su lastimada nariz. Estaba completamente roja.- ¿Te duele mucho?

-No.- mintió él con un agudo tono de voz.- Estoy bien.- La pelirroja intentaba no retener la risa por su expresión. Rápidamente plantó un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, sonrojándolo.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, pero yo, eh, creo que debo ir a revisarla.- aseguró alejándose lentamente de ella para dirigirse a la puerta. En cuanto la cruzó, la cerró rápidamente tras sí.

-Veo que ya casi lo logras.- dijo el troll con ambos brazos cruzados.

-¿Casi? ¡Lo hice!- le corrigió Eli.

-Oh, no. No lo hiciste. Uno, un beso en la nariz no cuenta. Y dos, se supone que eres TÚ quien debe dárselo.

-Como te odio.- susurró Eli antes de regresar con la pelirroja. No dejaría que Kord le ganará en esto. Ahora estaba más que decidido a no salir de allí sin lograr lo suyo.

-¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Trixie al verlo acercarse.

-No fue nada. Supongo que algún día bajará la hinchazón.- Ambos comenzaron a reír, momento de distracción que aprovechó el chico para acercarse a ella.- Hey, ¿crees que está menos roja?- Le preguntó inclinándose.

-Déjame ver.- En cuanto Trixie acercó su rostro, el Shane tiró rápidamente de sus mejillas y plantó un beso en sus labios. La muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida y conservó esa expresión hasta que finalmente él la dejó ir. Kord abrió la boca incrédulo, pero un trato era un trato. Abrió la puerta para entrar con ellos, pero Pronto se le adelantó.

-¡Te lo dije!- exclamó a Trixie.- Creo que alguien perdió una apuesta.

-No me digas.- dijo ella rodando sus ojos antes de sacar un poco de oro de sus bolsillos y entregárselo al topoide.

-Espera, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Eli.

-Pronto me dijo que tú tratarías de besarme y yo no le creí, así que apostamos.- explicó ella con sencillez. El pelinegro y el troll volvieron a verse entre sí sorprendidos.

-Muy bien, ahora esto se volvió muy incómodo.- confesó el lanzador mirando hacia abajo.- Pero al menos gané una apuesta.- sonrió.

-A la próxima vez apostaré a tu favor.- gruñó Kord pagándole a su amigo.

**_MÁS FICS!_**

**_Ahora que tengo mi PC de vuelta, recordé que hace ya un buen de tiempo que no sé que es lo que quieren. Así que les pregunto: ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia para algún fic que quieran leer? De paso un saludo a Carol Diva. Este era el fic por el que preguntaste._**

**_Me siento llena de ideas. Creo que llegaré a los 150 pronto. :D_**


End file.
